yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Random Duel
Standing in the middle of the street was a young boy, wearing around his arm a Duel Disk, and around his neck, the Millenium Ring. He was currently awaiting his opponent, for it was time to begin a duel. Feet pattered on the rooftops around the child, and in a flurry of robes and red hair a figure landed behind him. As his opponent spun to face him, Josho noted the Millenium Ring. "I begin by drawing five cards," he said, beginning the duel as he backed away to proper distance. "I then start my turn and draw one more, and follow it up by playing one card facedown in defense mode. I then play another card facedown and end my turn." The boy, Damian, drew his five as well as the sixth. "I play two cards facedown and this monster in face-down defense position. Turn end." He said, the ring glimmering around his neck. Drawing another card, Josho played Swords of Revealing Light. "This should buy me some time," he said grinning. He would need it, too... He couldn't set up very fast with his current hand. "I then switch my Mystic Tomato to face-up attack position and attack your face-down monster!" Damian chuckled as his monster flipped into face-up defense position to recieve the attack. It was Aussa, a monster with a defence of 1500. "Your monster is repelled Josho, and you lose 100 LP." "Very well, then," said Josho. "I place one more card facedown, and end my turn." "I play one monster in face-down defense position. Next, I flip up this facedown card, Dust Tornado, sweeping your swords of revealing light from the field!" He placed one more card facedown and ended his turn. "It's your turn." Josho drew a card. "I attack your facedown monster with my Tomato once again!" "And again, this time it is Lyna the Light Charmer!" The tomato was deflected once again, and, once again, Josho lost 100 LP. Josho smacked his fist againt the wall. "Damn it. I end my turn." Damian drew his next card, but before he could go any further, Josho intrrrupted. "I activate my trap card, Battle Mania! Your two face-up monsters are now in attack position, and must attack this turn!" He grinned. Maybe now the fool would see why Josho had attacked his facedowns with such a weak monster. Damian frowned. "This turn, yes, but not this instant. First, I play the card I just drew, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy the remaining facedown card you have!" Now, the moment he entered his battle phase, his monsters would have to attack. That would cost him life points, and two of his favorite monsters. At least he had a way around that. "I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku! This card makes it so I can take no battle damage this turn, and my monsters will not be destroyed in battle! Now Aussa, Lyna, attack!" Each monster attacks the Mystic Tomato, however, due to it's strong attack, it was not destroyed. But, due to Waboku, Damian did not take damage as he would before, and the monsters were not destroyed. "Turn end." Josho drew a card, then smiled. His plan might not have worked, but his backup was coming along smoothly. With this card, he could execute it at once. "I play the spell card Dimensional Fissure, and follow it up with Dark Hole! All the monsters currently on the field are destroyed, and get removed from play instead of going to the graveyard. "Next, I summon another monster in facedown defense mode. I place one card facedown and end my turn. Damian drew his card, annoyed as his field was cleared of monsters. "I play one monster in defence position, facedown. Turn end." Drawing his own card, Josho summoned Exiled Force. "I tribute my Exiled Force to rid the field of your monster, then tribute my own facedown monster, Gren Maju Da Eiza, to summon Golden Homunculus! Its ATK and DEF become 3300, thanks to my removed from play cards! Now, Homunculus, attack him directly!" Damian frowned. "I wanted to avoid using this, but I guess there is no choice right now. I activate my trap card, Spellbinding Circle!" A circle wrapped itself around his Golden Homunuculus, freezing it in place. "Your attack ceases." Josho tapped a card, and it flipped upright, the Circle shattering at the same time. He tossed a card from his hand into the graveyard. "I hoped you'd do that," he said. "My Raigeki Break lets me destroy the card by discarding one of my one. Not only does my attack continue, but it's now stronger than before!" Damian saw that it was true, as the Homunculus now had 3900 ATK, and continued its assault. Due to this attack, Jason's life points dropped extremely. "Are you done?" Josho nodded. "Yes, I am." Damian drew his card. "This could save me." He thought. "I play the binding magic of Swords fo Revealing Light! For three turns, my sword's form a barrier between my field and yours, keeping your monsters from succesully attacking me!" He played a monster in facedown defense position and ended his turn. Josho drew, placed a facedown, and ended his turn. Damian drew his card, and played it. "Now, I play the magic of the Pot of Greed!" He drew two cards and then played one of them facedown. "Go." Josho drew. "I play one monster in facedown defense mode, and end my turn." Damian drew. "I play the magic card Stray Lambs!" Two small, pink lambs appeared on his side of the field. " Then he ended his turn. Josho drew, played a facedown and ended his turn. Damian drew. "First, I activate the trap card I have facedown, Compulsory Evacuation Device! Using this card, I send your Homunculus back to your hand. Next, I play Card Destruction, forcing us to send both our hands, to the graves. Next, we draw the same amount of cards we had. And I draw two." He did. "Now, I sacrifice my two lamb tokens to summon the Dark Magician, with an attack strength of 2500!" The Dark Magician appeared on the field, glaring at Josho. "Now Dark Magician! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" He ordered and the magician attacked Josho's facedown defense monster. Josho began to laugh uncontrollably. "Ahahahaha! That Ring you wear was once possessed by a spirit, and the way you duel, I'm inclined to think it's been possessed again, but this time by the spirit of Jason Reid. That fool never could resist using the Dark Magician or its kin, until I killed him, that is. He also could never resist playing right into my hands. You destroyed my Mystic Tomato, whose effect allows me to summon the almighty.... YUBEL!" "If only I knew who Jason Reid was." The boy said in a bored voice. "Now, my turn isn't over. I play a card facedown, and then I end my turn." As he said this, the swords of light faded. "You idiot, I just told you who he was. A terrible duelist, akin to yourself. Also, you'll know when I think your turn's over." He drew a card, then grinned." Before he could continue however, Damian stopped him. "I activate my facedown card, another Compulsory Evacuation Device!" He grinned. "With this, I send Yubel back to your hand. It may nto be vulnerable to destruction by battle, but this is possible!" "No it's not." Josho waved a hand dismissively. "Dark Illusion destroys your card, and negates its effect. Now, I play Helios - The Primordial Sun! Next, I equip Yubel with the card Ring of Magnetism. Your monsters that attack must attack Yubel as long as the card is equipped. I then tribute Helios to keep Yubel alive. End turn." He drew a card and frowned. "I'll pass this turn, there's not much I can do." Josho smiled. "No, you won't. I activate my second Battle Mania! Your Dark Magician must attack Yubel, since the Ring of Magnetism is equipped to him." "Fine." Damian said in a frightened voice. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack." Yubel smiled evilly as the Dark Magician's attack faded into nothing and he shattered. A shade of him, howling, flew straight from him into Damian, dealing damage equal to the Magician's attack. "Urgh..." Turn end. Josho drew his card. "I sacrifice Yubel to tribute summon Helios Duo Megistus from my hand! Thanks to Yubel's effect, I may then special summon Yubel - Terror Incarnate!" The giant two-headed demon that appeared howled horrifically at Damian. "I then tribute Helios to special summon Helios Trice Megistus, with 4500 ATK! Helios, attack his facedown card!" Damian shrugged. As the monster was attacked, it was revealed to be the Ancient Lamp. Surprisingly, Helios's attack was redirected at Yubel. "My Lamp allows, when it it facedown, to redirect an attack at an opponent's monster, any opponent's monster, aside from the attacking monster itself. While Yubel will still live, and you will probably take no damage, I am safe...for the moment." As predicted, Josho took no damage. Yubel then cleared the field of monsters. "End turn." Damian drew as every monster on the field exploded from Yubel's effect. He looked at his card. Maybe this could save him. "I play the Time Wizard!" On the field, the Time Wizard appeared. "Alright, Time Wizard, use your time magic and show this bastard what for!" The Time Wizard's clock wand began to turn, spinning, passing skulls and time machines. With pure luck, it landed on a time machine. "Alright! Now, Time Wizard, suck 'em all up!" All of the monsters on Josho's field were destroyed in a time warp. Josho laughed long and hard. "Thank you, my dear Damian! With Yubel - Terror Incarnate destroyed, I can use its effect to summon the greatest of its incarnations. Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare!" From the depths of twisted memories, from the darkest corners of humanity's existence, the great demon materialized with a soul-shattering roar, and as it roared the surroundings faded away. Josho grinned. "This is no longer just a duel, but a Shadow Game. The loser shall lose their life, and if you lose, as you shall, Yubel shall get your soul, and I shall get that Ring!" Damian let out an insane laugh. "You wish it was that simple." His ring began to glow, and, as soon as the Shadows came, they went. "It's simple for me, the bearer of the Millenium Ring, to banish the Shadows as they come. And, the Ring has not chosen you, so it is not as simple as you getting the ring." He frowned. He would assign this fool a Penalty Game if he kept this up. "With my failed last move, it is your turn. Go ahead, wipe me out with Yubel." Josho's grin did not once fade. "I think you mistake to whom you are talking." He lifted a hand towards Damian, and the Ring began to shake violently, its center glowing. Josho's thumb glowed as well, revealing an imprint of the Eye of Wadjet, the same mark that was on the Millenium Items, surrounded by tomoe. He staggered a step backwards, but showed no ill effects otherwise, though he shook his head. He could not take control of the Ring so easily, it seemed. After defeating its owner, however, perhaps... "I am Josho Adashino, descendant of a bastard firstborn of the Japanese Imperial line. I possess, embedded in my body, the many shards of the Yasakani no Magatama, the sacred jewel. I am the fated hunter of the Items, and they shall bend to my will!" The jewel in the center of Yubel's chest glowed, and the darkness returned, stronger this time. "I shall not be denied. " He drew a card, then began his move. "I play one trap card facedown. I bide my time, and end my turn." Damian sighed, and placed his hand over his deck. "I give. You're a demon." No sooner had he said this than his Ring began to glow, and the Eye of Wadjet appeared on his forehead. "If you want to take my Millenium Ring Josho, feel free to scour the globe for me." As he said this, he began to fade away. His voice and demeanor were different. The Spirit of the Ring was talking now. "I'll be waiting for your next challenge." Josho spoke without giving any indicator that he cared Damian had left. Let the fool think Josho hadn't let him escape. "I don't challenge you. I'm the superior. I hunt you." His voice reached Damian through space, a fact that chilled the boy to the bone.